Gosick Episode 24
Synopsis For the first time in her entire life, Victorique feels the fear of death as she tries to elude the hateful Brian Roscoe's attacks. She pleads for her life in front of an amused Brian Roscoe, who is amazed at her desperation. However, that amusement turns to horror, as Victorique's plea reminded him of Cordelia's determination to protect her daughter at all costs. Victorique is flung by Brian to a nearby cliff's edge and finds herself behind what seems like an inevitable demise. Brian soon clings on to Victorique's necklace — the one that links her to Kazuya — and this triggers Victorique to defend it, causing Brian to lose his balance and fall into the cliff behind them. In spite of Brian's attempts to murder her, Victorique decides to take him along to a cruise away from Sauville. The sight of a man drenched in blood alarms the boarding passengers, but neither Victorique nor Brian take heed of this. The line of passengers would make boarding a difficult task for Brian, so he and Victorique rest on a nearby warehouse. Brian still cannot believe that Victorique would still save him in spite of what he tried to do to her, but Victorique points out that she just wants to avoid losing more than what she already have, and for nothing else. Soon, to their shock, Grevil appears in front of them, flanked by two members of the Ministry of the Occult. As Victorique and Brian argue over who shall protect who, Grevil does the unthinkable: acting as if Victorique is not there and talking to Brian Roscoe as if he never knew him. Soon, Grevil leaves a challenge for Victorique albeit indirectly: "If you've decided to run, show me how far you can get. Use that Monstre Charmant brain." Victorique and Brian are soon able to board the ship, and as Grevil looks on at his younger sister, he receives ill news of his father's fate. Like the Marquis' only son, the king Rupert de Gilet is also shocked at the news of Marquis Albert de Blois' assassination. However, the king is mortified by the news, now that he finds himself without an adviser to assist him. Meanwhile, the flames that erupted from the appointment ceremony of Albert de Blois continue to spread, and while many have fled from the scene, a single person can be seen walking towards those flames: the loving Brian Roscoe. He reminisces on his life and meeting Cordelia Gallo, and as he holds the hand of his departed loved one, before letting himself be consumed by the flames. Aboard a passenger liner, Victorique tends to the wounds of the hateful Brian Roscoe. On one of her trips to get some medicine to ease Brian's pain, she overhears a conversation from other passengers. She heard about the death of the Marquis, and about a woman who became the Monster Charmant. However, aside from that, she never got any more information. While Victorique continues to take care of Brian Roscoe, Kazuya Kujo writes another letter to Victorique in a military camp. He realizes that it took him until sunrise to write the letter, and he decides to gaze at the golden sunrise. To his shock, however, the sun's ray mask a squadron of enemy bombers. In a split second, the military camp is bombed. Several days later, Victorique finds out that there have been various attempts to look for her, and she finds herself in danger of being captured. Nonetheless, she continues to take care of Brian. Soon, Brian reveals more about his life to Victorique, telling her that he and his twin as sons of a Gray Wolf mother and a father not born from Saillune, were exiled. At a young age, they were abandoned even by their mother, and they were forced to earn a living in the streets as magicians. They learned to hate the people who disgraced them, but when they met Cordelia Gallo, the way they see the world changed. Eventually they were taken in by Cordellia and she became the mother they never had. Brian says that he had wanted to kill Victorique because then, Cordellia would only have to worry about Brian and his twin. However, it is no longer a concern to him. Brian now wants Victorique to live for Cordelia's sake. Those were Brian's last words before he succumbed to his injuries. That night, his corpse is thrown into the sea. After the short funeral offered for Brian, several men who were looking for someone with golden-blond hair approach her... only to discover that Victorique's hair is silver, like the moon. Days after Brian's death, Victorique is alone in her cabin. As she rests, she discovers that the necklace Kazuya gave her has a slip of paper inside. To her joy, she discovers Kazuya's drawing of himself, Victorique, Grevil, Cecile and Avril. It made her laugh despite her situation. Soon, the passenger ship goes to dock, and while most of the passengers leave the ship, Victorique decides to stay. She is later accompanied by Jupiter Roget. Although alarmed at his presence at first, Victorique calms down a bit as Jupiter gives a stack of letters to Victorique, all addressed to her. It turns out that all of those letters were written by Kazuya, and during the trip, she reads his letters. According to the letters, he has joined the military after a long time of disobeying his father and his brothers, and promises to survive the war to tell her something very important that he wants to tell her directly. However, it is uncertain whether if he will be able to fulfill his promise; nonetheless, Victorique continues to hope. After the war that broke out, things have started to return to normal. Although almost obliterated, Saubrème tries to survive past the ordeal they faced, and any traces of the Monstre Charmant has already been forgotten. In one of the libraries in the city, a young man becomes one of the helpers, and he stumbles upon the storybook about the Monstre Charmant. The young man would turn out to be Ambrose, the Gray Wolf who left his village with Grevil, Victorique and Kazuya. Grevil would later be reinstated into the Sauville Police with the help of his friend Jacqueline de Signore. In spite of this, Jacqueline is worried that Grevil has taken her remark about his deception to heart, but it seems that it is not the case. Grevil has also abandoned the hairstyle that bound him to a dark deal with Victorique. As for Avril, she pursued her wish of becoming an explorer and she also grew her hair long so that she can boast about it. However, as she tries to send a message-in-a-bottle to the sea for Victorique and Kazuya, it seems that the sea is conspiring against her, much to her chagrin. Rupert the Gilet no longer wears the ceremonial attire of a country's monarch despite still ruling as king. He soon receives a visit from Jupiter Roget, who clarifies things about Coco Rose's death. As Rupert de Gilet realizes the truth, he pleads for Jupiter to assist him in leading the nation. Jupiter accepts it, but not under the Science Academy. Sophie and Cecile, as promised, soon reopen Saint Marguerite Academy. Spring, 1929. Cherry blossoms bloom on a war-torn Japan, and a ship full of Imperial soldiers return Japanese men from their loved ones. As mixed reactions are seen from those who have missed their loved ones, both joy, longing and grief, Ruri Kujo and a small girl wait for Kazuya's return. As Ruri runs off to ask for Kazuya, he unexpectedly walks to the little girl and talks to her, seeming to know who she is. He moves her hood, and the girl is in fact a silver-haired Victorique. It has been years since she stumbled upon the Kujo residence, and thanks to his letters, her longing has subsided. Now, Kazuya and Victorique are able to walk together once again. This time, the situation is reversed as the people admire Victorique, saying that "that foreigner is remarkably beautiful." "No matter how the world changes, we'll never be separated again." Characters (In order of appearance) *Brian Roscoe *Victorique de Blois *Grevil de Blois *Kazuya Kujo *Jupiter Roget *Ambrose *Jacqueline de Signore *Luigi *Avril Bradley *Rupert de Gilet *Cecile Lafitte *Sophie *Ruri Kujo New Characters There are no new characters introduced in this episode. Quotes *"I don't mind being unsightly. I found something more important than pride!" — Victorique Category:Episodes